Stories from Aphmau: CinderKim
by GracieP8
Summary: Cinderella but with an Aphmau twist. A tale about beauty pageants, pumpkins and unfortunately ugly stepsisters; a twist to never forget!
1. Prologue: Happy Times

**An Aphmau retelling of Cinderella, I deleted the previous one due to spelling errors. Enjoy!**

* * *

Once upon a time…

There once was a kingdom called Pumpkin. The people who inhabited this kingdom have once sole purpose; to grow and sell pumpkins. Which they would either earn money for profit or trade for goods and sources with neighbouring kingdoms.

There lived a humble merchant, his wife and his daughter Kim. Kim was a gentle and kind-hearted girl beloved by her parents and all who had met her. She was beautiful both on the inside and the outside. Kim's greatest love was animals; she always felt a connection to them, as if they were talking to her. She also believed in magic, even when she grew older. However, Kim was very lonely. Her father often travelled abroad and she missed him terribly. Kim's mother often read her stories about faraway lands, princesses, and dragons, Kim always loved her stories. Sadly, this happiness didn't last long.

….

One grave snowy evening, Kim's mother fell ill with a severe disease that left her bedridden.

The doctors from all around the world did what they could but to no avail, it only worsened her condition.

"Kim, my darling…" Kim's mother spluttered and breathed heavily as she said so.

Kim came closer and sat on the chair beside her. "Kim, my darling. I want to tell you a secret. A great secret that will see you through all the trials that life can offer. Have courage and be kind…" Kim's mother whispered as she closed her eyes and her pulse stopped. Suddenly, tears began to form in Kim's eyes. Looking at the doctor who hung his head in grief, she knew her mother was dead, forever.

* * *

 **What will happen to Kim now? Coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 1: A nightmare begins

As the years grew by, Kim grew lovelier while the merchant grew lonelier. Ever since the passing of his wife, he had sought out a new woman to wed. Unfortunately, he happened upon Madame Ivy and her two spoilt and pampered sisters; Lizella and Alexstasia.

The merchant married Madame Ivy and introduced her to Kim as her new stepmother. On the surface, Madame Ivy was stoic and quiet woman with impeccable manners. However, when he was away for his trips; she spent her time bullying Kim and spending time with her daughters. Alexstasia and Lizella joined in with Madame Ivy all the time.

No matter what, Kim never managed to get close to them.

One morning, before the merchant left for yet another business trip, he promised the prospect of gifts. As the merchant left, his daughters yelled what they wanted.

"BUY SOME MORE CLOTHES AND JEWELERY!" Alexstasia yelled.

"BUY A PAROSOL FOR MY SKIN!" Lizella bellowed.

"BRING ME THE FIRST BRANCH THAT YOU SEE!" Kim cried out, not wanting to place a burden on her father's finances.

"I WILL BRING YOU YOUR GIFTS LIKE I PROMISED!" The merchant called back.

Kim always received his letters; until one morning where her nightmare would begin. When the doorbell rang, Kim ran eagerly to get it.

"MANNERS!" Madame Ivy scolded as usual.

When she opened the door, the postman looked grave and solemn instead of his usual smile.

Kim asked quietly "What happened?" But in her heart, she knew something bad had happened.

"Miss, it's your father… he had taken ill and died on his journey. All that is left of him were these gifts…" He held out a few boxes and a branch. "And… he declared his undying love to you…" the postman quietly mumbled.

Madame Ivy overheard this and her hatred for Kim began to grow in her cruel heart. She took all of Kim's fortunes and gave it to her daughters. To make things worse; Madame Ivy fired all of the staff in order to begin her evil and cold plan; Forcing Kim to be a servant in her own home.

Despite the cruelty, Kim maintained her kind and courageous nature. She cooked and cleaned without any complaint and secretly wished for the nightmare to end soon.


	3. Chapter 2: New friends

**Finally! Chapter 3 is up! Shout out to Honorchoir!**

* * *

One day, her wicked stepfamily showed their true colours at the most awful time; one morning at breakfast, their cruelty had shone out.

It was a typical day for Kim; her stepfamily shouting at her.

"KIM! GIMME MORE BACON!"

"KIMMY! MORE SALT!"

"KIMMY! MORE SUGAR AND MILK!"

Oh and so much more complaining.

Lizella screeched "WHAT THE HECK TOOK YOU SOOOOOOOO LONG?! WE'RE LIKE, SLOWLY DYING FROM STARVATION!" Kim mumbled "I'm sorry, Lizella… I promise, I…"

"I DON'T CARE FOR APOLOGIES!" Lizella growled as she stamped her foot and hissed angrily under her breath.

"By the way, what's _that_ on your face and clothes?" Madame Ivy sneered.

Kim touched her face and was surprised to find cinders on her face and clothes. For you see, sometimes; when it was cold, she slept near the fireplace.

"It's ash from the fireplace! Do clean it up!" Madame Ivy ordered.

"I have a new name for her!" Alexstasia declared. "Cinder-Maid!"  
"Sooty Kimmy!" Lizella suggested.

"CinderKim! That's what we'll call you!" Madame Ivy snorted "I _really_ am a genius!"

Names, have meanings like magic spells. They were right, for CinderKim had turned into a miserable creature of ash and grime, with no hope left.

Crushed by their cruelty, CinderKim ran up to her attic room and cried; partly from embarrassment and partly from feeling hurt by their new nickname.

Meanwhile, three mice by the name of the Cinnamon Roll Trio; consisting of Dottie, Rylan and Daniel watched the poor girl from above.

"Should this be our new home?" The soft-spoken one of the trio, Daniel whispered tentatively.

"Meh, who cares about that? It's perfect and roomy! GERONIMO!" The mood-maker of the trio, Rylan squealed as he jumped down and onto CinderKim's hair.

"Jumping down from tall places is fun!" the frank leader of the trio, Dottie squealed as she joined Rylan.

"If you two say so…" Daniel whispered after taking a tentative step to join in the fun.

However as he did so, he tripped on a loose piece of wood and fell right onto CinderKim's head. Nonetheless, he screamed the way down. Causing her to look up from her crying as he fell on his butt and onto the floor.

"Ugh! My butt hurts!" Daniel cried in pain.

"Oh my…" CinderKim muttered softly in both shock and relief.

"Nice hiding place, Rylan" Dottie muttered sarcastically.

"How was _I_ supposed to know?!" Rylan shot back bitterly.

"Maybe we can run for it!" the rather naive Daniel suggested.

"Don't worry little mice, I won't hurt you." CinderKim whispered, taking out a piece of freshly-cooked waffles for the mice to eat. "Can you introduce yourselves, I'm Kim but…" she bit her lip and muttered quietly but it was loud enough for them to hear "Madame Ivy and the two call me CinderKim now." With that, tears began to resurface.

"That's mean! Maybe we should call that Madame-Ivy 'Immoral Ivy!'!" Rylan growled in anger, hating to see his new friend cry. CinderKim wiped her tears as she smiled and said "Maybe we should when she's not around." Suddenly, CinderKim giggled from Rylan's comment. While she laughed, he took a small bite of the waffle. But it was a big mistake.

Rylan looked around and saw that the mice too were green from nausea. For you see, CinderKim was not a good chef. Thus, being a part of the reason why her wicked stepfamily always complains.

"Um… I'm Dottie." Dottie said as she forced a smile to prevent hurting CinderKim's feelings again.

"I'm Rylan" Rylan drawled calmly.

"I… I'm Daniel." Daniel squeaked.

"Such lovely names, what brings you three to the attic?" CinderKim said with a smile.

"We're the Cinnamon Roll Trio!" Dottie squeaked.

"And we are moving in! For now… If, you don't have any cats or mouse exterminators…" Daniel squealed.

"I must warn you that they have a horribly awful cat." CinderKim warned gently.

"Maybe we should move out… I don't like cats!" Daniel whimpered.

"Humph! What's fun about not having risks and defying death once in a while?" Rylan wondered.

Before CinderKim could reply, an annoying screech could be heard from downstairs.

"CINDERKIIIIIIIIIIIM!" Madame Ivy called. "GO AND BUY US VEGETABLES FROM THE MARKET FOR LUNCH!"

"Oh dear, it looks like Madame Ivy's getting cranky again! You three stick close to me just in case." CinderKim scooped the three mice and placed them in the pocket of her apron. Immediately, bolting out of the door and running to the village market along with her new friends.


	4. Chapter 3: King Eric's idea

Meanwhile at the palace, King Eric was complaining about who his oldest son, Prince Garroth would marry. "Oh, woe is me! For I; the king of Pumpkin had searched high and low for a suitable princess to wed my beloved GarGar Bear! But alas, no such true princess could be found!" King Eric drawled in his Southern accent in front of Prince Garroth's butler Emlyn.

"And these princesses don't count because…?" Emlyn asked, holding a parchment containing a list of the names and faces of 11 famous princesses, all being crossed off by King Eric. For you see, he was picky when it came to women.

"Too pasty, couldn't keep track of her shoes, this one always sleeps, that one's half-fish and stupid to fall in love just by looking at a man, too obsessed with books, too rebellious, talks to creepy, talking trees, not sure if she's a princess, too slimy, too energetic and too tomboyish!" King Eric explained as he tore up the list. "No, Emlyn, _this_ won't do for my GarGar Bear! He needs a wife that meets my requirements!"

Emlyn sighed "Maybe… you can find a commoner suited for the throne and Prince Garroth through a contest?"

"MARVELLOUS IDEA EMLYN, BRING OUT THE SINGLE LADIES AND MAKE THE INVITES AND DELIVER BY NEXT WEEK, THE BEAUTY PAGEANT'S NEXT WEEK!" King Eric cried out, forgetting his royal manners, some saliva landed on Emlyn's face.

Emlyn gasped, turning pale "WHAT?! IN A WEEK?! WHY?!"

"Instead of a birthday party, why don't we hold a beauty pageant?" King Eric explained.

"Hmm… fine!" Emlyn gave in, to prevent King Eric from having another stupid whim if she said anything else.


	5. Chapter 4: Prince Garroth

Upon arriving at the market, the three mice peeped out from their hiding spot. The bright vibrant colours and the tantalising smells attracted their attention.

"This market is like heaven!" Dottie exclaimed gleefully, taking in the new sights and smells.

Meanwhile, the oldest heir to the throne; Prince Garroth was running away. He was tired of his confined life in the palace, it was even worse as it was his 19th birthday. For you see, the palace was more hectic than usual; with Emlyn freaking out over the sudden plan she accidentally created, the Queen on vacation, King Eric pressuring him to find a perfect wife and to make things worse; his twin sister; Katelyn was on a hunting trip, Zane eloped with a pink-haired meif'wa and Vylad was too young for the throne.

Suddenly, he saw CinderKim walk by, looking at the bakery window, and entering. To him, she looked quite suspicious. He quietly followed her into the bakery.

"Please sir, I'm really hungry but I don't have enough money today. Could you please give me a box of cinnamon rolls? I promise I'll pay tomorrow!" CinderKim begged. To him, she looked like she hadn't eaten in days, years even!

"I'm running a business here! Come back and buy something when you have money!" The baker yelled.

"Please, mister?" CinderKim pleaded.

"NO!" The baker retorted. Feeling sorry for her, Prince Garroth decided to take charge. "Sir, I would like a box of fresh cinnamon rolls, please." He requested.

"Why of course! Just a minute! I'll wrap them up for you!" The baker suddenly resumed to his cheerfulness. Suddenly, Prince Garroth took her by the hand. He felt an electric spark when they had touched.

"Thank you very much!" The baker said.

When they had arrived at a secluded area, CinderKim stuttered "Sir… C-could you please give me a loaf of pumpkin bread?"

He immediately took out the 3 loaves from his bag and said awkwardly "Help yourself with the bread."

CinderKim gobbled on the circles of deliciousness, saving a few of the rolls for her mice friends by tucking it in her apron. She almost forgot about how much she loved cinnamon rolls.

"Thank you!" CinderKim said with her mouth full, savouring every bite.

"Oh, how rude of me! I'm Prince Garroth by the way, but call me Garroth." Prince Garroth said, after an awkward silence. "What's your name?"

"Never mind what they call me." CinderKim whispered, still remembering the harsh words Madame Ivy said.

"Oh, never mind about that." Prince Garroth said, taking the sign.

"Hmm… I notice that sign on your apron. Could you be related to Mr. Pierre? I remember him! From what I heard about him from my father; he was a fun person to be around! During a cotillion, he was making imitations of the rather boring grand duke! My father snickered so hard that he had to leave the party immediately!" Garroth babbled and suddenly stopped once he realized that Kim's father was dead.

Kim said "Yeah, I think of him all the time. You simply must have courage and be kind."

Prince Garroth looked at his watch and realized he was late. "I better go! Hope to see you soon!" And soon, he dashed away before CinderKim had a chance to respond.


	6. Chapter 5: Hear ye, hear ye!

**Just 9 more chapters to go! (faints from exhaustion)**

* * *

Meanwhile, at the manor, CinderKim was busy preparing a new dish for dinner. Suddenly, a loud; nasally voice could be heard from upstairs.

"CINDERKIM! IS DINNER READY?!" Lizella shrieked.

"Almost." CinderKim called, adding the finishing touches to her strawberry-chicken casserole with cheese. She was a fan of experimenting with different types of cooking but never realized how terrible she was at cooking.

"Are you sure this is a safe choice for dinner?" Dottie asked gleefully.

"I can't wait to see their faces!" Rylan squealed, imagining the faces they would make.

As soon as she arranged the table, a loud trumpet blare could be heard. Causing CinderKim to nearly faint.

CinderKim opened the door and a short, stubby man could be seen. "His majesty; Prince Garroth Ro'meave the 3rd invites all the eligible girls to attend his beauty pageant the following week!" The man announced and handed CinderKim a golden ticket with the royal logo.

"A beauty pageant? How exciting! I'll tell Madame straight away! Thank you!"

The man bowed as he went to the next house. Blowing a trumpet that unintentionally frightened the life out of another poor, unsuspecting woman.

During dinner, her stepfamily complained at every chance they got, causing CinderKim to bite her tongue about the beauty pageant until they quietened down a little.

"You didn't give me enough water!" Lizella complained.

" _Excuuuuuuuuuuuuse me_?" Dottie snarled quietly.

"Do you want me to get more?" CinderKim asked timidly as she shrunk to the ground.

"Surely, _I_ do! Why else would _I_ have complained?"

More complain escalated, Alexstasia shook in her seat uncomfortably, shrinking down on her chair.

"Refill our water too! I'm thirsty!"Madame Ivy snaps.

"No problem" CinderKim whispered quietly as she carried the empty glasses. Once they arrived at the kitchen; Rylan groaned "Immoral Ivy and Lizella are ticking us off! More water! More salt! Clean spoons! Blah, blah, blah! How can you stand this garbage and be a pushover? Can you at least move out from here if they treat you like leftover haggis? Do you even have a lawyer?"

"Hmm… I remember having some wills in my room and I'm not sure why but... I somehow have an urge to do as they say! I can pause for a moment but... it's like an itch. You have to scratch it once in awhile."

"Hmm… maybe we can tell her about the pageant so she would stop complaining" Daniel suggested

"Good idea," CinderKim said as she came back with the 3 glasses.

"About time!" Madame Ivy snarled as she took the glass of water.

"Um… you see, there's a beauty pageant coming up at the palace and…"

"OOH! I ALWAYS DREAMED OF MARRYING PRINCE GARROTH!" Madame Ivy squealed, forgetting her anger.

"May we go?" Alexstasia mumbled.

"I WANNA BE A PRINCESS!" Lizella screamed.

"Um… can I go too?" CinderKim asked quietly.

"Nether, yes! If you finish everything from the following list and finish preparing for us for the pageant, you can go!" Madame Ivy lied, the beginning of a plan taking place in her head.

"MOM, NO!" Lizella cried angrily.

"Thank you!" CinderKim cried.

"Yay! If she marries, the prince; then she can move out! Easy as cheese pie!" Dottie squealed.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the palace, Prince Garroth and his butler Emlyn were having a small chat as Prince Garroth stared out of the balcony window.

"Master, what's wrong. You're daydreaming." Emlyn teased, knowing that face.

Prince Garroth jumped up in shock "Yes?!"

"I'm just worried. You've made that face since you came back home." Emlyn said.

"It's that girl, I can't stop thinking about her."

"I fully support your decision, your royal highness." Emlyn bowed as he looked at the fading sunset.


	7. Chapter 6: Mission Seamstress!

CinderKim; along with being a maid; was now the house's seamstress; after she finished a few things from her list, she was obliged to prepare their dresses for the ball.

"TIGHTER!" Lizella cried angrily. CinderKim pulled the blue waist ribbon tighter just as she ordered.  
"Don't blame her if you die from the lack of oxygen." Rylan hissed.

With all the hectic commands and tasks to complete, CinderKim never found any free time to create a dress. The closer the days came, the busier CinderKim became. The cinnamon roll mice decided to take matters into their tiny mouse paws.

"Poor CinderKimmy! Every time she finds a minute, that's the time that they begin it! CinderKimmy CinderKimmy!" Daniel sighed.

"CINDERKIIIIIIIMMMMM!"  
"CINDERKIMMYYYYYYYYY!"

"CinderKimmy, CinderKimmy, night and day it's CinderKimmy! Make the fire! Fix the breakfast! Wash the dishes! Do the mopping! And the sweeping and the dusting! They always keep her hopping! She goes around in circles till she's very, very dizzy. Still they holler... Keep her busy CinderKimmy!" The three mice sang.

"CinderKimmy needs our help! We have to find a way to get her a happily ever after!" Rylan announced.

"But… how can we do that? We're little _mice_!" Dottie cried.

"Maybe we can make a dress for her! Also as a gift to say 'thank you'." Daniel suggested.

"Us… make a dress? I'm not sure… we don't know much about dress-making." Dottie hesitated for the 1st time in her life.

Daniel pushed a gargantuan book labelled 'Sewing 101' down the shelf as he yelled "INCOMING!" Just in time, the two ran before the book could squash them. "This book has instructions on sewing. Plus, how hard can it be? We just take some pretty stuff and sew everything together. That's what it says in this book!"

While on the hunt for materials in CinderKim's meagre closet; only able to find old rags except for a large roll of miraculously untouched, spotless coral pink taffeta. The trio heaved it out and placed it on the floor, as the taffeta rolled out like a red carpet.

"Perfect! Doesn't have any holes or dirt on it! Plus, it's perfectly new!" Rylan said. And so, they squirmed out of the door and began their mission.

* * *

After splitting up to find some things that might be useful; the mice gathered around to show their findings. So far, they found 34 wigs to use as thread; courtesy of Madame Ivy and Lizella, a few needles, 5 sapphire brooches from Alexstasia, 7 corsets from Madame Ivy and some more jewellery.

"Let's begin!" Dottie said as she picked up a pencil and a few crayons to begin discussing the dress design with her teammates.

* * *

 **While waiting, please enjoy the following rap song which explains the whole chapter.**

 _ **The mice make dresses**_

 _ **With the tresses**_

 _ **To relieve all her stresses**_

 _ **But the dresses**_

 _ **Make excesses**_

 ** _of hairy_** _ **lil' messes**_

 _ **As the story progresses**_

 ** _CinderKim gets the dresses_**

 ** _That are big successes_**

 ** _That the royalty possesses!_**


	8. Chapter 7: Madame Ivy crosses the line

When the day had arrived, CinderKim trudged back to the attic; realizing that there was no time to make one. Ironically, she never realized that a surprise was waiting for her. Just as she opened the door; the three mice jumped out from their hiding spot.

"SURPRISE!" They cried.

CinderKim gaped; unable to find an appropriate word to describe it. "It's um… ah…"

"Amazing?" Rylan finished.

"Unique?" CinderKim said, not wanting to hurt their feelings.

In reality; the dress was anything but a dress. The edges were jagged, the sleeves were uneven, things were sewn in awkward places and glued on haphazardly and it was 5 times too big. It was apparent that sewing was their weakness.

"TRY IT ON!" They begged.

Somehow, she obliged. She modelled the dress in front of the mice; with three crestfallen faces.

"Wow, we _really suck_ at this." Dottie said.

"Oh, it's not that bad Dottie; I don't have to be the belle of the ball, what is important is that I see Prince Garroth again. Plus, it's the thought that counts." CinderKim reassured with a smile.

"C'mon! It's time to get out there! The carriage is here!" Rylan cried as he spotted a pumpkin-shaped carriage (the latest trend in the kingdom of Pumpkin) from the window.

CinderKim ran downstairs; calling out to her stepfamily.

"Wait for me! Please wait!"

Madame Ivy and her daughters turned around. "CinderKim, don't be silly! There's no way you were able to make yourself- OH MY IRENE!" Madame Ivy said, trailing off. They all stared at CinderKim with unblinking silence until Lizella broke the silence by snickering loudly.

"HA! YOU LOOK BETTER IN RAGS!"

"Does that mean I can't come?" CinderKim asked.

Madame Ivy was unable to find her voice, with the monstrosity of a dress in front of her.

"Do I rip it up like in the movie?" Lizella asked gleefully.

"No! It makes the dress look better! In that case…" Madame Ivy said, dragging CinderKim up to the attic.

Madame Ivy sneered "I will not have anyone associate my daughters with you! It would ruin our reputation to be seen arriving with a ragged servant girl! Because that's what you are and that is what you will always be! Now mark my words! You shall not go to the palace! Now darlings, the carriage awaits!"

Lizella and Madame Ivy smirked at their victory, Alexstasia moving reluctantly; looking back once in a while; feeling sorrow and regret for the 1st time in her life.

CinderKim ran to the garden where she finally collapsed to the ground crying.

"But… I don't get it! We did a good job!" Daniel panted.

"Maybe it was too much gemstone added?" Dottie suggested.

"Maybe it was too much lace?" Daniel added.

"Or everything." Rylan said.

"I'm sorry mother, I'm sorry. I said I'd have courage, but I don't! Not anymore! I don't believe anymore!" CinderKim sobbed uncontrollably as her mouse friends comforted her.

* * *

 **Poor CinderKim! I'm not crying! You are! Don't worry, Chancla Goddaughter will come to help you in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 8: Pippity-poppity-boom

Just as CinderKim was sobbing, a loud popping noise could be heard. Everyone looked up as the words "CONGRATULATIONS!" were spelled in the air with fireworks.

"What the-" CinderKim sniffled.

In front of her was a short teenage girl who looked like she was of Hispanic descent; wore her dark hair into a bun with sparkles weaved into it; a poofy, over-the-top dress to match her olive skin and a chancla in one hand.

"Congratulations! You are the lucky person! Only 1 in a 1000000 to have someone like me!" The mysterious girl cried happily. "Since your heart is so pure and kind; even in their toxicity of evil, I will grant your wish! Although the 1st one might be difficult since reviving the dead can't be done by magic so, let's do the 2nd one, going to the palace!"

"Who are you?" CinderKim asked.

"Who am I? I should think you'd have worked that one out. I'm your Chancla Dog-daughter!" Chancla Goddaughter said. CinderKim and the mice cocked their heads in confusion.

"Wait, that came out wrong. Ah yes! I'm your Chancla God-daughter, your fairy godmother in training!"

"Hmm?" CinderKim wondered.

"Well, if you're asking about the 'Goddaughter' title, my mom aka. The Chancla Godmother has to babysit for a friend so I volunteered to take her place in granting your wish!" Chancla Goddaughter rattled on. "Oh, let's get started before we run out of budget! Do you have any pumpkins?"

"All out." CinderKim said.

"Peru Nelli?"

"Don't know what on Earth that is."

"Tomato? Potato? Yam?"

"We do have watermelons." CinderKim piped up meekly.

"Watermelons? What an unusual twist." Chancla Goddaughter replied as she poofed everyone to the greenhouse.

"Give it room! _Vamanos!_ " Chancla Goddaughter warned.

"Hello, my strangely green fruit friend. A quick transformation for you. Man, you're a really heavy watermelon! Now, I have to sing you a magical song to enable the transformation! A-ahem!

 _ **Salago-doola**_

 _ **Menchicka boola**_

 _ **Pippity-poppity-boom!**_

 _ **Put 'em together**_

 _ **And what have you got?**_

 _ **Pippity-poppity-boom!**_

 _ **If your mind is in a dither,**_

 _ **And your heart is in a haze,**_

 _ **I'll haze your dither,**_

 _ **And dither your haze, with a magic phrase**_

 _ **Salago-doola**_

 _ **Menchicka boola**_

 _ **Pippity-poppity-boom!**_

 _ **It'll do magic**_

 _ **Believe it or not**_

 _ **Pippity-poppity-boom!**_

 _ **Now salago-doola means**_

 _ **Menchicka boole-roo**_

 _ **But the thingmabob**_

 _ **That does the job**_

 _ **Is Pippity-poppity-boom!**_

 _ **If you're chased around by trouble,**_

 _ **And followed by a jinx,**_

 _ **I'll jinx your trouble,**_

 _ **And trouble your jinx, in less than forty winks.**_

 _ **Oh...**_

 _ **Salago-doola**_

 _ **Menchicka boola**_

 _ **Pippity-poppity-boom!**_

 _ **Put 'em together**_

 _ **And what have you got?**_

 _ **Pippity-poppity...**_

 _ **Pippity-poppity...**_

 _ **Pippity-poppity-boom**_." Chancla Goddaughter sang as she waved her chancla, then threw it at the watermelon, causing it to grow bigger. CinderKim's eyes began to bulge like a character from an anime.

"I just thought, if it... If it does get much bigger..." CinderKim stuttered in fear as the watermelon grew bigger.

Suddenly, the watermelon began to mutate, squishing CinderKim and Chancla Goddaughter to the window pane.

"Is that what you meant to do?" CinderKim cried.

"No!" Chancla Goddaughter explained. _"¡Correr! ¡Querido! ¡Prisa!_ Take cover! _"_

By the time the growing stopped, the watermelon turned into a giant carriage; although, still green on the outside.

"Oh… my Irene!" CinderKim squealed in glee, touching the carriage to check if it was real.

"Hmm… may I borrow 2 of your mice friends to turn them into unicorns that say 'Zane-approved'? Don't worry, I never bite mice!" Chancla Goddaughter asked.

"Can Dottie and I do it?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah! We wanna help!" Dottie cried.

"Of course!" Chancla Goddaughter said. "Pippity-poppity-boom!" She threw her chancla at the two mice and they immediately became grand white unicorns but their mane was the colour of their furs and they had small markings on their flanks.

"We look dashing, do we?" Daniel piped up, looking at his new change.

"We really clean up nicely as horses." Dottie agreed.

"One more mouse for the coachman! Pippity-poppity-boom!" Chancla Goddaughter said as she threw her chancla at Rylan.

Suddenly, Rylan grew up into a werewolf?

"Why am I a werewolf?"

"Oh, because I still can't figure out how to turn you into a legit human. But I saw stranger things occurring. Now the… OH MY IRENE! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Chancla Goddaughter trailed off once her eyes settled on CinderKim's dress. "Maybe we can fix that. What's in right now? Blue? No wait! Purple? Paisley? No! This is even cruddier! Short? Long? Uh… shoot! I never realised I was so behind without the time to read magazines!"

As Chancla Goddaughter complained and began to swear in Spanish; something fell from the sky. It was small and it fluttered like a falling leaf, drifting delicately towards her.

"Hmm. A letter from the fanfic author." Chancla Godmother commented as she opened the envelope.

"Dear Aph aka. Chancla Goddaughter,

This is the author of the story and here's the design for CinderKim's makeover drawn by both Cadenza and me.

From, Gracie P8" The letter read, along with a small drawing of a dress attached to it.

"Hmm… to prevent anyone from recognizing you, you need a change in hair colour and may need a mask. I guess the dress has to be green. Pippity-poppity-boom!"

The magic surrounded CinderKim like a cocoon and she was lifted off the ground. Moments later, she reappeared as a completely new person; her velvet red tresses were now a caramel brown with ash blonde highlights and her gown became a beautiful masterpiece with glass shoes.

"This is beautiful! But… they're made of glass." CinderKim mumbled.

"Yes. But with magic, they're really comfortable! Bonus! They won't disappear at midnight because this is small magic! But for the rest, you must be home before midnight or else, the spell is broken. I'll be here later if anything goes wrong. Bye!" And with a wave of her chancla, Chancla Goddaughter disappeared.

The carriage pulled out of the garden and began its journey to the castle.


	10. Chapter 9: The pageant

7:30 pm; 4 ½ hours left!

Meanwhile at the pageant, the princess wannabes were settled in and registering for the contest. CinderKim was the last contestant to arrive.

"You are contestant number 4500000!" The host Lauren said, patting her on the back.

"Ok." CinderKim said, her heart fluttering at the thought of Prince Garroth.

"Hold on, why is your carriage green?" A voice from behind called. CinderKim turned around in shock; seeing a rather pale man with black hair and blue eyes to accentuate, along with a scarf covering his mouth, immediately recognizing him as Prince Zane.

"Um, in the kingdom of Lycan, where I come from; green carriages are _so_ in right now!" CinderKim lied.

"Hmm… I see." Prince Zane muttered.

As CinderKim tip-toed away, she overheard Prince Zane and his younger brother Prince Vylad having a conversation.

"Did you remember seeing green carriages in Lycan?"  
"I can't remember!"

8:00 PM, 4 hours left.

Just as the spectators; including Chancla Goddaughter settled down, King Eric made his grand entrance; blowing kisses to the crowd as he did so.

"Hello, my subjects! Howdy! How are you doing? Oh, my adoring fans! Oh I love you so!" King Eric sighed, accompanied by his sons, Prince Garroth scanned the crowd, hoping to find CinderKim with the masses of audience below.

"Are you looking for that girl of yours?" His brother, Prince Vylad asked, settling down into their seats.

"She could be here! I'll be right back!" Prince Garroth said, trying to get up but only to be pulled down by Prince Zane's wife, Kawaii~Chan.

"Shh… the show's starting! Plus, CinderKim~chan will come soon." She hissed.

Prince Garroth grumbled under his breath and crossed his arms defiantly.

The lights dimmed and the excited chatter of the audience died down. Lauren cried "WELCOME TO THE BIGGEST EVENT IN PUMPKIN! PRINCE GARROTH'S 19th BIRTHDAY AND THE BEAUTY PAGEANT FOR HIM TO FIND A SUITABLE WIFE!"

The audience whooped as Chancla Goddaughter summoned a bag of popcorn and began to suck on the buttery treat. "This is going to be good!" She said in-between bites.

The chatter died down as the myriad of girls began their strut down the runway, specifically designed for the pageant. Prince Garroth fidgeted in his seat, trying to get a better look at the girls. He only paused once when he saw a terrifyingly familiar face.

"Lilies! Lilies! You get a lily, and you get a lily! Everyone gets lilies!" Lizella exclaimed, smiling brightly as she strutted confidently down the runway.

"Lily?! Mother of Irene! Why?!" Prince Garroth howled in despair.

"Lilies to you, Royal family! And to you, Prince Garroth!" Lizella cried as she blew a kiss to the poor, unsuspecting prince.

"Ugh! That's just too disturbing! I can't even _unsee_ that!" Prince Garroth squealed in disgust.

"Me either! So much regret!" Kawaii~Chan said, cringing as she interrupted the story.

11 pm, 1 hour left.

The pageant carried on for 3 hours, with more disturbing appearances from the princess wannabes, each more scarring than the last. Finally, CinderKim arrived. Prince Garroth's eyes opened in awe; his breath taken away by her beauty; despite the emerald green mask hiding her face.

"Whoa, who is she?" He gasped in awe.

"We have a winner! It is contestant number 4500000!" King Eric announced gleefully, rubbing his hands.

Lizella and Madame Ivy stormed off in a huff, dragging Alexstasia with her; without anybody noticing their disappearance. Lizella stopped as she said "Wait here! I'll go unmask beautiful mystery girl myself!"

11:30 pm, 30 minute left.

After servings of Prince Garroth's favourite funnel cake and glasses of cola were passed around; CinderKim scanned the crowd for Prince Garroth, as she did so; she bumped into him.

"Shall we dance?" Prince Garroth asked being the prince charming he is.

"Why yes!" CinderKim said politely, recognising him.

11:58 pm, 2 minutes left.

They danced, laughed and chattered in secret; at the palace gardens. When they finally settled down on the swing, they stared deep into each other's eyes.

"So um… what's your name?" He asked.

Just as CinderKim was about to respond, Lizella pulled the straps holding her mask. CinderKim covered her face; but it was too late.

"It's you!" Prince Garroth cried in relief.

Fortunately, the clock struck midnight.

"Gotta go! Bye! Because of curfew!" CinderKim cried, running as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Wait! Don't go!" He howled.

Just as CinderKim ran away, her glass shoe fell off just as she did so.

"Wait! Come back!" Emlyn cried just as CinderKim had jumped into the watermelon carriage along with the Chancla Goddaughter, the mice scampering away from the palace.

Later, King Eric was about to lay in bed to rest for the night. Emlyn panted as he said "Sir…"

"What's that beautiful mystery girl's name?" He asked impatiently.

"Sir, she ran away!" Emlyn explained calmly.

"Hmm. Odd name for a girl, sirsheran- SHE DID WHAT?! IMBECILE! TREASON! SABOTAGE!" King Eric cried angrily, pointing his finger at Emlyn.

Emlyn cried "Your majesty, your son made a royal proclamation! Those who fit the slipper will be his wife! But that's impossible since the shoe is so small at Size 3 and that every woman in Pumpkin has at least a size 9!"

"Hmm… good idea." King Eric said, before dozing off to bed.


	11. Chapter 10: Madame Ivy finds out

Just as CinderKim came home, the effects slowly began to fade. With a beam of light and a resounding pop; the mice and CinderKim changed back. The watermelon carriage began to wobble uncomfortably.

"What's happening?" CinderKim asked, slowly starting to freak out.

"Hurry before it-" Chancla Goddaughter cried, before she could finish, the watermelon exploded into a million pieces, landing on their clothes.

"Explodes."

They heard the sound of a door swinging open with a hard impact. Chancla Goddaughter turned blue with shock and CinderKim turned around, seeing a furious Madame Ivy and a grumpy Lizella. Along with Alexstasia who stared at the ground the whole time.

"Shoot! Immoral Ivy came back!" Dottie snarled.

"CinderKim! Lizella told me you were there!"

"Madame? How did you know I was here?" CinderKim reeled back in surprise.

"It's kind of, like, hard to not notice a greenhouse that is, like, damaged! Plus, the unmasking! And the fact that you're with that short, fat potato!" Madame Ivy pointed out.

"Hey! At least potatoes are delicious! Unlike you!" Chancla Goddaughter called out.

"Oh, burn!" Dottie cried gleefully.

"Hmm… what's this useless junk?" Madame Ivy said, snatching the chancla away from her.

'Careful! If in the wrong hands, it will-" Chancla Goddaughter said but was cut off when Madame Ivy threw it to the ground, aiming for a cockroach scuttling away. A burst of green light grew and the cockroach became a bluebird, flying away.

"Hmm… interesting! Maybe I can use it to marry Prince Garroth!" Madame Ivy smirked, holding the chancla.

"No, me!" Lizella argued.

"Finders keepers!" Madame Ivy growled.

"Mom, I had enough of the peer pressure! Love can't be forced, it can only be earned! And you two have been treating CinderKim like garbage since day 1! She never did anything wrong!" A meek voice spoke up, it was Alexstasia.

"SILENCE!" Madame Ivy gave off an evil, scary smile as she threw it, aiming for an unprepared CinderKim.

"Oh no you don't!" Alexstasia said, jumping to her stepsister's defence, turning into a Chihuahua.

"Ha!" Madame Ivy cried as she threw it at the petrified Chancla Goddaughter, turning her into a Chihuahua too.

"I feel _so tempted_ to give you a _Crucio_!" Chancla Goddaughter hissed under her breath.

Madame Ivy carried Alexsatsia and the Chancla Goddaughter into the house and up into the attic, dragging CinderKim along.

"Why… Why are you so _cruel_? I don't understand it! I've _tried_ to be kind to you!" CinderKim cried in horror.

" _You_? Kind to _me_?" Madame Ivy scoffed.

"Yes! And _nobody_ deserves to be treated as you treated me! Why do it? Why?" CinderKim argued.

"That's my girl!" Rylan whooped.

"Why? Because you are young, and innocent and good! All of you shall stay here! Where you can't interfere with my plan!" Madame Ivy cried angrily as she slammed the door, not waiting for a response, missing the other glass shoe.


	12. Chapter 11: If the shoe fits

"1st things 1st, let's resize these feet!" Madame Ivy pointed the wand at her own foot and zapped it. Her foot grew smaller.

"MOM! NO FAIR!" Lizella cried angrily.

Madame Ivy zapped Lizella and soon, Lizella was vaporized. Although she was no angel, she never deserved being vaporized.

The doorbell rang as Madame Ivy ran to get it.

* * *

"We have to follow her!" Chancla Goddaughter barked.

CinderKim fiddled with a hairpin as she used it as a makeshift key. As usual, as in the movies, it works.

"Let's rescue a happily ever after!" Daniel squeaked. They cried in rejoice as they scampered down the stairs and into the living room. CinderKim carried the other glass shoe with her.

"Time to do the shoe thing!" Madame Ivy ordered.

"Let the game of thrones begin!" Prince Garroth said. He lifted the shoe to Madame Ivy's foot.

"Please don't fit, please don't fit; please don't fit!" CinderKim begged as she hid, afraid to be caught.

It fitted.

"Can I use profanities now?" Chancla Goddaughter asked.

* * *

"Say hello to your new bride!" The royal guard said.

Daniel cried "Stay here! I'll get the chancla!"

He scurried across the room and accessed the situation. He ran up the grandfather clock and jumped on Madame Ivy's head.  
"WHAT THE-" Madame Ivy said.

Before she figured it out, he grabbed the chancla and yanked it from her pocket. They suddenly collided on the ground.

Immediately, Alexstasia and Chancla Goddaughter were morphed back.

Suddenly, there was a sound of breaking glass.

"OWWWWW!"

Madame Ivy's feet grew back to its normal size and they cracked open.

"You're lying! C'mon, we're leaving!" Prince Garroth cried.

"Wait! Alexstasia, come here!" She cried.

"Sorry mom, my feet are size 7. CinderKim's got to be the one!"

"Her?" He asked. CinderKim nodded nervously.

"C'mon, you earned it! Take out the glass shoe!" Chancla Goddaughter said.

"Ready for the shoe test?" Prince Garroth asked.

"Yup."

He picked up the glass shoe and it fitted perfectly.

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

"Let's go on a few dates 1st, then I can decide, After all, we're 19!"

"Quite compromising!"

"Do you like home cooked meals for dinner?" CinderKim asked. The cinnamon roll mice recoiled and tried to shake their heads.

* * *

 **2 more chapters, the epilogue, and the blooper reel!**


	13. Epilogue: Where are they now?

2934 dates later… CinderKim and Prince Garroth decided to marry. Meanwhile, Chancla Goddaughter got promoted to godmother and takes care of their many babies. Alexstasia moved out to buy an apartment and wrote a self-help book, along with a memoir, becoming a bestselling author in Pumpkin. The cinnamon roll mice lived in the palace without the need to worry about cats and they could have a lifetime's supply of cinnamon rolls. As for Madame Ivy and Lizella, since the latter is now dead due to being vaporized and the former is now bankrupt. The Garrokim OTP lived on! The End!


	14. Bloopers and Outtakes

Fun facts with Gracie P8!

Thank you! I'll take it from here! Fun fact: Before Disney settled on Lily James as Cinderella, Emma Watson was considered to play Cinderella but politely refused so she could play Belle in the live-action adaptation of Beauty and the Beast (aka. The next parody (?)) Thank Irene she didn't fit the glass slipper because knowing what happened with the fairy godmother in the past, things would get awkward with a capital A. Let's look at a scene on what if?

"Ah… that's better!" Fairy godmother said, twisting her uncomfortable neck.

"Bellatrix is my fairy godmother. I knew it! She never killed you, just punished you by being forced to grant wishes." Alternate Cinderella exclaimed.

"H… how did you know?"

"Same face, magic wand check! Plus your voice! You know I still can't forgive you!"

"Dang! You're a clever one Hermione- I mean Cinderella!" Fairy Godmother/ Bellatrix reeled back in amazement.

* * *

"You're a pretty lady, aren't you? Yes I am!" Madame Ivy crooned at the mirror.

* * *

"Uh… I don't wanna steal! Can somebody call my agent?" Daniel cried.

* * *

"Bibbidi bobbidi… can't use that for the lawyers, Avada…. Nope! Still wrong!" Chancla Goddaughter fumbled.

* * *

Just as CinderKim and Prince Garroth were about to kiss, a phone rang.

"Is it you?"  
"Not me? My phone was silent"

"Mine too!"

"Hey mom, I'm doing great!" Rylan babbled until he paused, realising the awkwardness of the whole thing. "So sorry mom, gotta go now! Call ya later! Bye!"

* * *

 **Yes! The 1st blooper was true! It was based on a comic by Daekazu on DeviantArt. If you're a Potterhead, you might know what Alternate Cinderella was referring to. If not, here's a hint.**

 **DRACO! GAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Next time on Stories from Aphmau: Potato and the Ultima (Or is it?)**


End file.
